MH: Zombies Are Not Enough
by Jandro
Summary: A few friends find themselves in the middle of the zombie outbreak in Raccoon City. They must find there way out and past all the zombies and horrible creatures that have been infected. Read and enjoy. Oh and please R&R, I'd love to hear some comments.
1. Monster Under the Bed

It was a couple minutes after midnight when Chris had woken up, the sound of his dogs' loud yelp caught his full attention. He had been woken up a couple of times when his dog would start to do a barking marathon. He blinked his eyes and sighed. He rolled to his right and picked him self up, making him sit on the side of his bed. One of his friends was spending the night and so he had to be silent to not wake him. He got off his bed and walk past his friend who was sleeping on the couch that he had set against the wall of his room.

Chris hadn't checked on his dog because he figured it was just barking at some animal that was running through his yard, but there would be no reason for his dog to yelp. He had one of the biggest dogs in his neighborhood. He walked out of room and closed the door with as little noise as possible. His room opened up into a hallway. It was a short hallway with only 2 other doors to go through. He took a right and walked into his living room. The living room was filled with little nick knacks and a big cherry stained coffee table in the middle of the room. He blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. He started to shuffle his foot forward but ran it into the side of the sofa. He screamed and then covered his mouth to muffle his scream. He rubbed his toe and kept on walking to his kitchen. In the kitchen was the back door. It was a thick door with most of the middle made of glass. In front of the glass was a curtain that was tied down at its bottom so it can help cover up the window. He slightly parted the curtain to look outside.

"So where are you at?" His back yard was fairly normal. His yard was fenced off by a white 5ft fence and on the other side was a little alleyway that a person could go through without cutting throw anyone's yard. He looked out the window for about a minute before he clearly spotted his dogs' dog house out of the dark. In front of the dog house was what he could make out to be a ripped dog collar that was still connected to the leash. The leash was made of a medal chain and the collar was just a regular soft material. He was about to go outside when he caught glimpse of something moving in the little ally. It looked to be some guy who was extremely drunk. He was staggering forward and looked to have a very bad limp in his right leg. The man walked very slow and wore worn clothes. Chris stayed there for a little while watching the man walk all the way down the alley way and come out into a street, and saw how the man just stood at the end of the alley and did nothing. Chris looked back to where his dogs leash was at. He wondered what had happened, but then he came up with a simple answer. He thought that his dog probably ran off to chase whatever he was barking at. It was not the first time the dog had done this. Chris did not think much of this anymore but was now wondering what the guy was doing. He looked over to where he was standing and saw the last part of the men's tattered shirt as he was shuffling around a corner of a building. Chris looked for about another two minutes to see if he could see anything else and then went to turn around to head back to his room.

As he turned he saw something move in the corner of his eye and by reflex he took a back step and was in a defense stance. "Who is there?" Chris asked in a low voice. The figure went on walking toward him acting as if he did not even hear what Chris had said. The person had come out of the shadows and in to the light. "Oh...It's just you Levi. What are u doing up?" Levi look a Chris and gave and little nod at him.

"I heard a small crash and someone moaning very loud." Answered Levi

"It must have been me when I had hit my toe on the sofa in the living room." said Chris while walking to the counter to get something to drink. "When I hit the table I moaned but I didn't break anything. Well no matter, lets just go back to the room and get some sleep; we have to go to the movies tomorrow with Corey and everyone else." After getting something to drink Chris walked to the room with Levi following him.

"Hey Chris I forgot to ask you. What Movie are we going to see? I was thinking of seeing a horror movie tomorrow, you know something to scare me. If not, maybe an action movie. "Levi had lain back on the couch.

"I don't know yet, I still have to call everyone in the morning and see what they want to see. Maybe that new one that just came out, with that one guy that played on Restricted Enforcer. Corey was telling me about one of the previews he saw for it. From what he said it looks like a good movie to see" Chris was now laying down, pulling the covers over his stomach and getting ready for some shut eye. He looked at the clock and saw it was 12:37 in the morning and thought about how he only had about eight hours to sleep. Chris moved around a bit until he found the position that he like to lay in. He looked over to Levi and saw he had already found his sleeping position. Levi was facing the back of the couch, leg up over the top of it. He rolled back his head and closed his eyes, but there was something wrong. He didn't know what was wrong with him. The closest thing that he could have compared it to be was when he was little and how he was scared of the imaginary monster that plagued him in the dark. He would pull the covers over his head and tucked the sheet under his legs. This was his way of keeping out every thing that scared him. He opened his eyes and looked around his room and for the first time in fourteen years he pulled his cover over his head and tucked it under his legs.


	2. I Will Show You A Good Time

Chris had woken up with his alarm going off. He reached out his hand, turning it off, and looked at the time. It was about 9 in the morning. He rolled around in his bed for a bit and then got up. He did a quick stretch and looked around his room. He saw that Levi had already got up and left the room. Chris had to go to the bathroom so he walked out of the room into the hallway and took the door left of him. He came out of the restroom and headed to the kitchen and met Levi at the table. "Hey, what time did you get up?" Chris said while walking into the kitchen.

Chris looked at Levi and saw that he looked like he was up all night "Well... I think it was about 5 or 6 o' clock. Through out the night I kept hearing some weird sounds. It was the same moaning that I heard when we woke up early this morning. It started to freak me out so I decided to keep myself awake by playing a game." After listing to what Levi had to say he walked over to the back door. "What are you looking for?" Levi asked

Chris was looking out of the back door to see if he could see anything. "That's weird my dog didn't come back last night. He's always back by this time, every time he runs away." Chris had looked out for a little longer then went to the freezer to get some waffles out to eat. "Hey Levi, did you see if Lex came back this morning?"

"Umm... I thought I did a little bit after I had gotten up but when I went to go look what was in your back yard it was running through the alley really quick and I didn't get a good look at whatever it was. It was weird, because it looked as if the thing was covered in mud and leaves. Also it was huge; it had the shape of a normal dog but almost twice as big."

"Man, that's really weird of Lex to be gone this long." Chris had opened the door and took a step out to look at the dog house. He stood at his back door and looked over at the dog house for a little while and tried to find something that he may have missed last night. He saw that the dogs leash was ripped. He had gone to step further outside and his mom had called for him. "Yes mom?"

"Come here!" Chris mom had screamed from her room. Chris had looked back toward the dog house, wanting to go check it out, but he did not want to get on his moms bad side and not be able to go to the movies. So he closed the door and walked to his parent's bedroom.

"Yes mom. Did you want something?" Chris asked as he walked into his mom's room.

"Yes. Before I take you to the movies I need you to do a few things..." This is about the time when Chris had started to wish he had his licenses so he wouldn't have to be in his moms' debt of doing chores so his mom would drive him somewhere. "... After you are done with that go find Lex. If you don't find him just come home and get ready." Chris nodded and left the room to go do his chores.

It had been two hours since Chris had started his chores. Levi and him had took out the trash, done the dishes, cleaned the living room and kitchen, and then cleaned up Chris bedroom. He had forgotten to check out the dog house and just took off looking for his dog. Levi and him had searched in the alley and only found a small trail that so

meone had made, but it was all messed up from animal foot prints and the wind blowing some dirt over it. After looking for a bit longer he and Levi had gone back inside to get ready to go the movies. "So Chris did you decide what movie we are going to watch when we get there."

"Yeah, I thought we would all watch that new movie, _Darkest Night_. I have wanted to see it since I saw the preview for it about a month ago." Chris had turn to put on some cologne and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He had turn to see what it was. As he looked out the window he saw a dog, it was sniffing the ground and about 50 feet from his window, but this is not what made Chris want to scream. It was covered in blood and some of its body parts looked as if it was deteriorating and falling off as it stood there. As Chris looked closer he saw the dog was actually eating something. It was eating some kind of little animal or maybe a big rat. "Oh! My god! What the fuck is that?" Chris had turned around to look at Levi. "Hey Levi come here and look at this."

Levi had gone over to where Chris was standing and looked out the window. He saw what Chris was freaking out about. Levis face had turned dead white. "Dude it was looking straight at me." When Levi had looked out the window he saw the dog looking straight into his eyes.

The dog felt something staring at him and looked up. He saw what was looking at him. It saw a new catch and more tasty. It turned it full body around and bent it legs down. Its mouth was open exposing rows of sharp teeth. Drool fell from its mouth to the ground with a wet splash. It was going to leap when something closer and easier to catch ran past him. It caught his attention and he was off, chasing its meal.

Chris had looked back out the window to find that the dog had started to chase after something else. When the dog had taken off running Chris could see the dog's side. Its shoulder muscle was showing. It seemed like all of his muscle were ripping out of his skin. Like his body had gone throw some kind of mutation. It ran so fast that it would have easily caught the animal but the animal was good at weaving back and forth that the dog had trouble keeping up. The chase soon was around the building and no longer in site. Chris backed away and looked at Levi.

Levi had back away from the window and sat down. He was wondering what the hell that thing was. He looked at Chris and saw a blank expression on his face. Levi was freaked out and was almost not able to handle it but when he was around Chris he felt so much better. Chris had looked at him and Levi knew he had to act as if he was ok. "That was weird wasn't it?" Levi said. As he said that he almost couldn't keep his voice under control.

Chris knew what Levi was doing and went along with it. "Yeah haven't seen that before." Chris had walked out of the room and into the bathroom to try to avoid the conversation. After Chris had left the room, Levi had gotten up and went to one of Chris draws and pulled out a long pocket knife. He put it in his pocket and went to go look back out the window. He saw nothing but just had a bad feeling that the day was going to be very long.

Chris had used the restroom and was standing in front of the sink looking in to the mirror. "_What's wrong with you? It was just a dog. No big deal. Ahhhh. . I don't know why but why do I feel so bad." _Chris had dried his hands and walked out of the bathroom. His mom saw him and made sure that they were ready. "Yeah mom well meets you in the car." Chris walked into his room and talked to Levi and left to go to the car. "Hey Levi I for got to get something, I will meet you in the car. Chris walked to his moms room and looked in his moms little table beside her bed and took out a tazer. He put it in his pocket and went to the car.

As they were driving to the movies Chris had seen many cop cars go by. "Hey mom what's with all the cops?"

"There have been a lot of murders in the past few days. I suspect it to be the same reason that all of these cop cars are racing by. Also on that topic I need you to make sure you watch your self tonight. Don't Trust anyone at all and never be alone." Chris mom had said.

"Yeah, ok." Chris was getting his stuff together and was getting ready to get off. Chris's mom had pulled up to the mall. "Alright remember what I told you. Be careful. So you will be going to be at the mall for a while and then go to the movies. Right? Alright so I will be picking you up around 9."

"Yeah," Chris waved his mom good bye. Levi and him walked to the ticket counter and bought there tickets. They went to the food court and waited for everyone else that was going to show up.

After waiting for about 30 min. everyone started to show up. Corey and keem showed up first, then Tommy came a little bit later. They all walked around the mall making jokes and looking at stuff. When it was time for the movie at six they all went to theater plaza and bought there tickets. Since Levi and Chris had already bought there tickets they went inside and waited for everyone else.

Levi had ran out of quarters while playing one of the arcade games and had to go get some more. While walking to the machine to get some more he saw some guy leaning against a wall. The mans face was deathly pale and he had a bad cough. Levi had looked at the guys hand and saw that it was wrapped in a bandage. On the side of his hand he saw that some blood had seeped through it, he figured the guys wound must have been pretty bad. Levi had started to put a one in the machine when a woman came up to the guy. She was very pretty. She had blond hair and was about 3 inches shorter than the guy. She was dressed in a cute dress, with white sandals on.

"Dan its ok if you want to go back home, I know how sick you are. I bet it was from the crazy son of a bitch that bit your hand earlier, he was most likely sick and now you got it." The women said as she walked up the man.

"No! Todays are anniversary and I have lasted this long without going home so I think I can last through a movie. Don't worry about me; this is just a small cold it will go away in a little while." The man took his good hand and placed it on the women's face and rubbed it. The women place her hand over his and leaned on it.

"Alright honey, if you think you can last a little longer, and then we will stay." said the women with a sweet tone in her voice.

By now Levi had exchanged his money and was walking away. He looked back to see the man cough again and walk toward the room were there movie was showing, with his wife. Levi had walked back to where Chris was playing some fighting game and had lost at one of the high fights. By now everyone had gotten there tickets and was waiting for Chris. "Alright, I died lets go ahead and get on with the movie." Chris said walking past everyone and heading up the ramp toward the movie. Everyone sat in one of the front rows to get a good view of the movie.

During the movie a person had kept on coughing and had to leave the theater a few times to try to tone it down a little bit. After about an hour after the movie started the man had just came back from one of his coughing fits. He had become weak and was trying to steady himself but accidentally trip over one of the seat that he was passing by. He fell and hit his head on one of the seats arm rest that he was close to. His wife had saw this happen and rushed to his side to help him.

Tommy was watching the movie when he had heard a loud thud. He did not pay much attention to it until he heard a women start to scream. He quickly turned around to see a women in the middle of the seats scream for a medic. The screen had turned black and the lights came on. A cop had come in the room and was helping the women. Everyone was at the bottom of the rows trying to watch what was going on but there were too many people in the way.

"Hey Keem, go and check what's going on." Chris told him

Keem had turned to Chris and was about to say no but changed his mind. He walked up to the crowed and edged his way throw. He saw a man lying down on the ground; his head was covered in blood and had a big gash on the side of his head. A women was hunched over watching a cop checking the mans pulse.

"I am sorry but I don't feel any pulse. A fall like that should have not killed this man. Was there something wrong with him?" The cop asked

The women lifted her head and nodded. She tried to talk but her voice was horse from the crying and she was stammering badly. " Y..Yes. He was ...v...very sick." After a few more questions the cop took the women from the body to try to calm her down. Everyone was walking away from the body or just leaving the theater. Keem walked toward the body and was looking over it. He thought he saw a finger move but he figured it was just his imagination. He moved around the man body heading toward the crowd at the top of the row of seats. He was at the start of the crowd that was had formed around the women and the cop. While standing there he a heard some shuffling behind him. He thought it was just someone moving about their seat. Then he had heard a soft moan, it sounded like someone was gurgling water. He turned around to see the same man that was just pronounced dead, standing up. His eyes had opened up and they were clouded over. Keem had taken a step back. The man looked up and took a stumbling step forward, closing the gap between the two of them.


	3. Stay In Bed When You Are Sick

Keem looked at the man and saw there was something wrong with him. The mans head was down but since he was close enough he was able to see the mans face. His mouth was wide open, with saliva pouring out of it. His eye's were glazed over, as if he was blind. Keem started to back up when a white blur had run past him. He looked to see what it was. It was the mans wife.

The wife had run up to her husband and hugged him. She started to ask if he was alright and something else but her voice was being chocked by her crying and it was hard to understand. The husband stood where he was at, nothing moved on him but he was drooling every where. After a moment he put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her closer. His grip was really tight and he was starting to hurt his wife's shoulder. She started to pull away but he would not let her move. The man had lifted his head and everyone was able to see his face.

His face was very pale and parts of his skin had started to peel, his teeth had become dark and there was drool all over his mouth and chin. The women stop trying to get a way and looked up to see what everyone was gasping about. She saw her husbands face and started trying to get out of his grip but the man held on tight. The man looked down and in a blur throw his head down at the women. The woman saw her husband coming and was trying to move out the way but the man was to fast. The husband had bit down into the side of his wife's face. Blood had pour out of her face and the women that was once crying over her husband, was now screaming in pain.

The room had been thrown in to chaos. Everyone was running and screaming. The cop that was talking to the women was now trying to run past the crowd of people and get to the husband, to try to stop him, but he was being stopped by the rush of people that was trying to get by. Keem had looked past the husband and saw that his friends were pointing the exit door on the side of the building. Keem saw and waved that he would meet them there. Keems sight was turned back to the man when he saw that he threw the woman's body down on the ground. Her body landed between a row of chairs and her legs sticking out in the walking strip. Keem didn't what to stick around to see what the man was going to do next. He quickly turned around and started to run toward the doors at the top of the aisles. The cop had finally got past everyone and was now running to the man. When he got there he saw the women was on the ground but couldn't tell if she was dead or was just knocked out. The cop ran up to the man a pulled his gun out and yelled for the man to lay down on the ground so he could cuff him. The man started to walk toward the cop and was reaching for him. The cop yelled one more time but still got nothing from the man, so the cop aimed at the mans legs and shot. He hit the man in the knee cap and the man leg gave in. The cop shot one more time and it hit the man in the chest which sent the man rolling back a few feet. The cop thought that he killed the man and so he ran over the women to see if she was still alive, but when he got there he saw that there was blood every where and half her face was ripped off with a huge chunk or skin still hanging on her face. The man bent down to try to see if he could fell a pulse but before he could the women started to move her arms and legs.

"Lie there and don't try to get up, you have lost too much blood. I will go get help and come back for you." the cop was trying to comfort her but the only sign she gave was moaning. The cop stood up and turned around to see that the man he just shot was starting to get up. "What the hell is going on, I just shot this guy in the chest. How is he still standing?" the cop thought. He aimed at the man and started to shoot off a couple of rounds.

Tommy had been one of the last ones out of the door when he saw that the man was getting up. He was going to yell to the cop but he notice the cop had already saw that he was up. He saw that the cop was shooting at the guy but he would not go down. The cop had run out of bullets and was starting to reload when the man dove for the cop and was now trying to bite him. The cop held the man back as far as he could but was unable to get away. Tommy saw that someone was behind the cop and was creeping up close to him. He looked harder and saw it was the mans wife, her mouth wide open and hands reached the cops shoulders. The women bite into the cops neck and made him lose he grip over the man. The man moved past the cop's hands and started to bite the cop's right arm. Tommy couldn't take it anymore; he ran out the door and quickly closed it shut. Tommy walked over where the group was standing and stood there. Nobody said anything, they just all looked at the ground or was trying to figure out what just happened.

After about 3 minutes Keem showed up. "Is everyone ok?" Keem yelled while he was walking up to the group. Everyone nodded except for Tommy; he was the only one to see what happened to the cop.

"Alright, we need to get the hell out of here. We need to go to Levis house since it is the closest and call are parents from there." Chris looked over everyone to see if anyone had anything to say, but everyone agreed with the plan. So everyone started to walk off into the streets that was covered with a thick layer of darkness.


	4. Don't Stay Out To Late

The group was starting to head down the street, when they heard someone call after them. Chris turned around and saw that someone was running up to them, when the person got close enough he was able to tell who it was. It was there friend Kris but everyone called him Kemo.

"Hey! What's up Kemo? What are you doing here? "Chris asked.

"Well I came here with a couple of friends to see a movie but then the cops came in and started to make everyone leave the theater. When I came out I lost the people that I was with so I came out here to see if I could find them and that's when I saw you guys over here." Kemo started to put away his mp3 player "So do you know what happened?" Nobody wanted to answer the question, so everyone kept quite.

Corey decided to break the silence by changing the subject. "Hey were going to head to Levi's so we have somewhere safe to stay when are parents come to pick us up. Plus we can stop at a store to go pick a few things up."

"Alright that sound cool.' everyone turned back down the street and started to walk to a small store close to Levi's house. Tommy and Kemo were at the very back of the group. Kemo was trying to get Tommy to tell him what he knew and the reason the cops kicked them out, but Tommy tried to keep away from the subject. Tommy looked back at the theater and his face became very grave. He blinked and turned forward and started to walk faster, trying to keep himself even with the group and as much space between him and the theater.

The group came up to a little store to pick up some snacks. They walked up to the door and opened up. Corey had walked in first. He saw that there was no one at the cash register. He thought that they might just be in the back checking some orders. Everyone walked to the drink machine and picked out something. Tommy walked to the back of the store wanting to be alone for a few seconds. This would be his first chance to stop and think. The walk to the store had not be to long but, because of Kemo constantly asking question after question he had not been able to think straight.

Chris had saw Tommy by himself and went over to him. "Hey man, are you doing alright? You have been really quite for a while. Is something wro..." Tommy looked up at him. Chris looked down "…yeah, I guess that a person would be quite after what we seen today."

"Guess! You guess! Two people just got slaughtered just a few feet from us, only 10 minutes ago." Chris looked up at Tommy and gave a serious face.

"I know what we seen today, you don't have to tell me. Right now my head is on fire because I know that this night will haunt me for a long ass time. Right now I am at the end of my rope, like me, everyone is just covering up there emotions. Every time I try to bring up the subject to one of them they change it. Especially Keem, he was only a couple feet from what happened. He looks away quickly or starts to talk to someone else." Chris reached up and grabbed his drink that he put down. "Ever since the murders and all the weird shit that has been going on around here in the last two months. I have had a really bad feeling that something is very wrong. When we get to Levis house I want to talk to everyone about this, I need to hear what everyone else is thinking about, also I am sure it will help out everyone else." Tommy looked a little better but he still looked like he would jump at his own shadow if it surprised him. Chris heard Corey yelling and looked up.

"Hey is anyone in there?" He was knocking on the bathroom door. There was some moaning and what sounded like scratching on a wall. "Hey who is in there?" There was a very loud moan that came from the bathroom. Corey backed up from the door and his eyes had grown larger. He looked at everyone." I am leaving this store." Corey walked passed the group and headed for the door. Keem walked behind him and was followed by everyone else. Levi saw that there was still no one at the counter but went ahead and put down a ten. Corey was at the front of the group. He had his hand in his pockets and was hunched over. He was walking at a fast pace which made everyone else pick up their pace.

"Hey Corey slow down, the house is not that far from where were at." Keem said He caught up to Corey and grabbed him on the shoulder and pulled back. Corey slowed down but still was walking faster then the others. Keem was worried that Corey was not o.k. so he stayed close by.

It had been 15 minutes since then and everyone was just coming to the corner where Levis house was at. Corey saw the house and ran for the door and opened it up. He looked back and saw that everyone was close behind. He went in and left the door opened. Tommy was the last one to go in. Everyone had walked straight to Levis room and everyone had sat down and was resting. Tommy walked over to the bed and sat beside Chris. Chris was sitting at the foot of the bed and was in front of the TV. He looked around and saw that everyone was being very quite. He decides that he would turn on the ps2 and start up a was about to ask if anyone was going to play but he saw that Tommy was looking at him. Chris sighed and stood up.

"Hey everyone, I need to tell you something. Right now... right now I am on the edge of losing it. It is hard to say but today has been the worst damn day of my life. Holding all of this up inside is killing me. I need to talk about this because ... because if I don't I will just end up going crazy. I need to now if all this is real or not." Chris looked around the room and saw that everyone was just looking at him. "Come on please, someone say something."

Tommy realized that Chris had started it and he didn't want to keep him high and dry. "I ... I feel the same way. It is so hard to soak in all that just happened. I mean I just saw 2 people die. A woman whose face was ripped off by some crazy guy, it was like watching a dog ripping a piece of meat to shreds and then the cop being killed by both of them." Tommy said a few more things and looked around. He said all of this because he wanted to help Chris and maybe get someone else to talk, but mostly because he also needs to fell better himself.

Keem was looking at Tommy the whole time he was talking. He knew what Tommy was going through..._ I was right there. I was only a few feet from where it all happened... _He looked down at his shoe and saw that there were some spots of blood... _I was close enough to even get blood on my shoe. I even see why Tommy and Chris are telling everyone this, they hope by saying what is on there minds will help them get over it, because they know that they have someone that has gone through what they gone through and can talk about it with them. _Keem looked up and started to say something "I ..." but Corey cut him off.

Kemo was sitting against the wall beside the TV. He sat there listing to what everyone was talking about. First Chris, then Tommy, then Corey said what was on their mind, then Keem, and finally Levi. What he learned was that someone had died and came back to life, as if he was a zombie, then attacked his wife, biting half her face off. A cop then came and tried to help her but was attacked by the women and the man, that even after being shot a shit load of times. he was still able to walk. He wanted to ask for more on what happened but decided against it. Kemo looked around Levis room and saw that all of his stuff had been put up against the windows of his rooms. "Hey Levi what's up with all of your stuff being in front of all your windows?"

"Well since my parents have heard about all the murders we blocked up are windows and are trying to keep are self's safe until all of the criminals have been put away." Levi replied.

Kemo then remembered that his mom said for him to not walk anywhere because of the murders that happened about 2 months ago. She said even though it has been awhile she still didn't want him to go anywhere till the cops where sure they found the criminals. Kemo got up and was walking out the door so he could call his mom to tell her what was up, when Levis dad walked in.

"Hey there boys. Have any of you called your parents for them to come pick you up?" Everyone said no "Well, there has been a city wide lock down. Turns out there have been tons of reported calls that people had been being attacked and for people to stay in there house to stay safe. So I came in here to tell you that all of you should call your parents to tell them it is ok to stay here for the night." After talking Levis dad walked down the small hall and back to his room.

Everyone had called there parents and all them was able to stay for night or until the lock down of the city was called off. Everyone was in the room relaxing. Corey and Keem was playing madden on the ps2. Levi and Chris put there psp together and was playing each other on grand theft auto. Kemo was laying back on Levis bed listing to his mp3 and Tommy was on Levis laptop. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Each trying to forget what had just happened, but all of them still had a heavy feeling of something bad to come.


	5. First Half of The Night

Levi was in the kitchen pouring a drink. He was the only one awake at the time. He walked to the table and sat down. He started to think a little. Before everyone fell asleep, he had told them where they could sleep. He remembered how when he said everything how they acted. All of them nodded to say that they understood, but Levi saw it was more like they were shaking the thought off. All of them had fallen asleep in his room. They were acting as if they didn't want to be alone. He knew he couldn't blame them for feeling that way, especially after what happened today. He sat there for a little bit longer thinking before getting up. He was cleaning out his cup when he looked at the clock. It was about one in the morning. He put his cup in the sink and walked to his bedroom.

"_Levi come here_." Levi was walking by his bathroom when out of now where he heard Kemo voice.

"Geez man you scared the shit..." Levi was about to say more but he saw the look on Kemos face. "Is there something wrong man? You look more scared then I am." He walked into the bathroom and saw that Kemo was looking out the door that opened into their pool area.

Kemo waved his hand over to where he was. "Hey there is some guy in your back yard. He is just standing there. A little bit ago he was walking, but every time he took a step he would stumble. It is like he is drunk or something." Kemo looked back and saw Levis face go blank.

"Kemo go and wake up everyone. I think this is one of the guys from those attacks. I need to go wake up my parents." Levi ran out of the bathroom and into his parent's bedroom. "Mom, dad wake up!" Levis parents shot up out of bed.

"Levi what is going on" Levis mom was the first one to say something.

"Mom there is some guy standing in our back yard. He looks like one of the guys from the attacks we heard on the news." Levi said with some uneasiness in his voice. Levis dad shot out of his bed and was walked straight to his closet.

"Levi I need you to go and wake up your sister and get all of your friends in the living room." Levis mom told him. He ran out of the room and saw that everyone was waiting in the living room.

Chris was sitting on one of the stoles in the kitchen. He saw Levi run by and asked him what was going on, but he just ran past him and into his sister bedroom. About a minute had gone by and Levi's mom and dad had come out of there room. His dad was holding sawed off shotgun. His mom had a small handgun. It looked like a berretta. Levi came out of the room with his sister following close behind him.

"Alright is everyone here." Levi's dad asked. After making sure that everyone was in the living room together he asked Levi." So where did you see the man."

"Kemo and I saw that he was standing in the back yard close to the tree house." Levis dad walked over to the back door and looked out the window.

Levis dad looked out the window for about 2 minutes. "I don't see anyone out there. Are you sure it wasn't your imagination."

"Trust me dad I know what Kemo and I saw. He was just standing there hunched over and he looked like he was about to just drop. Plus Kemo said that when he was walking the man was stumbling like he was drunk."

Levis dad looked out for a little bit longer. "I am going to go outside and got a better look. Everyone stay inside." Levis dad slowly opened the door and walked out. At first when he walked out he couldn't tell if anything was different but then after taking a few steps he could start to smell something. At first he did not know what the smell reminded him of but after thinking for a bit he remembered that one of the girls that were attacked had said something. It was about how the man smelled like; she said it was like she was being attacked by a man who was rolling in rotten fruit. _"Like...like rotten fruit..." _Just then he realized what it was he smelled. It was the same thing. It did actually remind him of rotten fruit.

Kemo was sitting in the living room close to one of the windows. He was sitting on one of the chairs waiting for Levis dad to do something. Kemo then heard something. It was hard to tell what it was but what he did hear sounded like someone was screaming. It sounded like it was close but muffled by something. He looked out the window. He saw Levis neighbor's house was about 80 ft from where he was at. Their back yard was fenced off by a sturdy 8 ft wall made of wood. He thought he saw something but couldn't see well because of the fence. He stood up and got on his tippy toes trying to get a better look at what was going on. Just then Kemo heard a door shut and it surprised him a little. He was so fixed on trying to figure out what was going on he totally forgot where he was at.

Levis dad had walked back into the house. "Well I still didn't see anything out there, but I could smell something bad. It smelled like rotten fruit." Levis dad said with a low voice.

"Hey that's what one of the girls that escaped from one of the attacks said." Corey blurted out.

"Yes, I know. I also remember that they attacked in groups. So this is what I want from all of you, Levi and Ruthie, is to get some of your stuff together and put it in the back of the car. Then Levi I want you to go to your room and find some things to defend your self's with. After that I want every single door shut and locked and for everyone to be in the living room. Is that clear? Also I want all of you to call your parents and tell them what is going on, and tell them if anything happens and we all have to leave the city, to meet us at my brother's house in Shermare city. Levi you need to give them your uncles' address. "Everyone nodded and got to what they had to do.

After about half an hour everyone had done what had needed to be done. All doors had been closed and locked and the windows had been covered. Everyone was resting in the living room. Levis parents were in the kitchen that was connected to the living making the space that everyone was in about 150 by 100 square ft.

Levis mom was in the kitchen getting together some food and his dad was at the table checking his shotgun and the berretta. Levis dad had been in the army when he was younger, so he knew his way around weapons. After he was done with the cleaning he went into the living room to talk to everyone. "Alright, this is what is going to happen tonight. Since everyone has something to protect them self's with, which is one worry out of the way. Next is about being on watch. Every three hours there well be three different people watching. The first group will be me and my wife and you, Levi. Everyone well rest until it is their turn. We well figure out later on who well take the next watch. Lastly, make sure you all keep your weapons beside you at all times." After saying that, Levis dad walked back to the kitchen.

For a weapon, Levi had handed out swords that he had collected over the years and a bat that he found. It wasn't much but at least they all had something to make them feel somewhat safer.

It had been about an hour and a half since the first watch had started. Levis mom was still in the kitchen and his dad was watching the back yard through a small hole on one of the covered windows. Levi was sitting in one of the living rooms corners. From there he was able to look through a crack of one of the covered windows. He was able to see the side of his house and part of the front yard. Everyone else had fallen asleep expect for Chris and Kemo. Chris was sitting in another corner... He was playing with the sword that he was given. He was much to annoyed from everything that had happened to fall asleep. Kemo was sitting on the couch laying his head back, with his eyes closed, listing to his mp3.

After another hour had gone by Levi started to grow really tired. He hadn't seen nothing expect for a few times he thought he saw something but it was only a small animal. A few times he saw a few cars drive out, but none of them had come back. He was starting to think that it would have been better if he didn't say anything. He started to think that everything might have just been in his head. Kemo had gotten up and walked over to Levis parents.

"Hey I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Do you mind?" Kemo asked.

"Go ahead but keep your sword with you and try to hurry up." She looked over kemo's shoulder and looked at Chris. "Hey Chris, can you go with Kemo. It not like I am trying to baby you but to make sure that you stay careful." Levis mom had asked.

Chris had been bored for a while so he accepted. He got up and followed Kemo through one of the locked doors to a small hallway. In this hallway held three rooms. The first was on the left, it was the bathroom. Kemo had already gone in. The next one was on the right further down the hallway, which was Levi's room. Chris was waiting in the small hallway. While waiting he thought he heard something. He walked to the end of the hallway, where the third room was at, and unlocked the door. He slowly opened it to reveal Levi's guest room. Like the rest of the rooms the window had something in front of them. One was covered by a bed frame and the other by a TV stand and some chairs. Chris walked in further and looked around. He didn't find anything, he was about to leave when one of the chair that was in front of one of the window had a shadow go by it. He grabbed his sword and put it by his side. Chris then walked toward the window and looked through a small hole. From there he was able to see part of the back yard. He was only able to see a corner of the yard. Levis back yard was fenced off by a wooden fence and behind it was the road that leads into his street. He looked at the fence and saw a group of shadows behind the fence. "Damn this is not good at all." Chris had remembered that many of the attacks were made by a group of about 10 to 12 people. He was about to run out of the room when he saw that one of the shadows was about ten feet ahead of the others, but this one wasn't walking or stumbling. He was limping but he was still much faster than the others. "_He might have gotten attacked by those crazy people but escaped. He might need our help, but ... It doesn't matter I still need to tell Levis parents." _Chris ran out of the room and knocked on the bathroom door telling Kemo to hurry up, and then he ran into the living room.

"Come quick I need to show you something." After Chris said this he ran back into the room. Levis parents followed close behind. "Look out the window behind the fence you can see outlines shadows. There is a group of people that I think are chasing a guy that is hurt badly."

"Let me take a quick look." Levis dads pushed pass Chris and looked out the window. "O, my goodness. I think your right. We need to help him." Levi's dad said.

"If we let him, won't that attract some attention to us?" Levis mom asked

"Even so we can't leave him out there. We have to help." Tommy screamed. Everyone was shocked. First of all because they didn't know that he was awake and also because it was something that nobody figured he would say. "We... we can't leave him out there."

"He is right." Levis dad added. "Alright, Chris, go and wake up everyone and Tommy come with me. We are going to go try and help that guy." Everyone ran out the room and got to doing what needed to be done.

Chris ran into the living room and saw that Kemo had just sat down. "Everyone get up.'' Just about everyone quickly woke from their sleep. "Get ready we might have to get going soon. Everyone prepare yourself, it seems that tonight is going to be very long."


	6. Zombies? Say Word!

_THUMP! THUMP!_

Corey opened his eyes. He was woken by the sound of glass breaking. His vision was still blurry. He blinked a few times until it started to clear up. He looked around him and seen that everybody was running around the kitchen. He then looked over at the table. He saw Levis parents holding down a man. He instantly jumped up and ran to the table. He saw that the man was covered in blood, he couldn't see how so much blood could come out of one man. Looking at the mans body he was able to see that he a had bite marks all over him. Most of the bite marks where around his arms and shoulders.

"What is going on?" Corey asked. Nobody answered him. Everybody was fixed on trying to help the man. Keem and Tommy where running back and forth getting towels from the bathroom. Levi was with his sister trying to calm her down, she had been crying because of the sight of the man, and Chris was in the kitchen getting some water in a bowl.

"Corey come here I need your help." Chris had called out. Corey was so transfixed on the man that he didn't hear him. "Hey Corey I need your help over here." Corey then heard Chris and quickly walked over to where Chris was at. The table and kitchen had a counter between them. So Corey had to walk around the counter into the kitchen. As he walked around he trip on something that was on the kitchen floor. Corey then quickly grabbed the counter and stiffened up his legs, catching himself from falling. He let out a small sigh and looked back. He saw that if he had fallen he would have slammed his head into the corner of the counter. He then looked down at his feet and saw what was left of two glasses that had fallen. He then figured that the thumbs he heard where when the glasses had fallen. "Sorry man, I forgot to clean that up." Chris said. Corey picked him self up and carefully walked over to Chris. Chris had been pouring water into two big bowls. "I need you to carry this one, while i grab that one." Corey walked over the the sink and grabbed the bowl. He carried it over to the table and set it down on one of the corners.

"Is there any thing else I can help with." Corey asked, but everyone was still busying doing something. After a few second Tommy had come into the room and set down some towels beside the table. "Tommy what the hell is going on here." Corey quickly asked before Tommy went back to doing his job.

Tommy looked over at Corey and sighed. " The man here was running from ..." Just then a loud thud was heard from the living room. Everyone looked toward the window and watched as the shelf in front of it rocked forward and then fell back into place.

"What was that? Is there someone out there?" Corey asked.

"That is what the man was running from. It is the group of people from the murders, but.." Tommy looked down and sighed. " There are tons of them. At least a hundred people or more. With all the stuff in front of the windows they haven't gotten through yet, but I have bad feeling that all of this wont hold up much longer." A second thud was heard, but it also came along with the sound of the window cracking. Everyone then turned and looked over at the window. Corey started to hope that he was wrong. The man on the table started to finally calm down. He laid his head back and his body stop shaking. Levis mom checked over his body and the bandages that they put on him. She took off her gloves and then dipped her hands in some bleach. Levis dad did the same and they both started to talk to each other.

"Levi, Chris come here." Levis dad called out. They both looked toward him and then looked back at the window. They then walked to the counter seeing what Levis dad wanted. Levis dad picked up the shotgun and handed it to Levi and then handed the handgun to Chris. " Do both of you still remember how to use these from the hunting trip we went on a while back?" Both of them nodded their heads. " Good, now I need both of you to start getting everyone to the car. If anything happens I need both of you to use these. Don't hesitate. Me and your mother or going to help this man get to the car. So right now you to are this groups best protection. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Both of them said. They then walked to the living and started to get everyone together. Then there was a loud scream from behind everyone. The man on the table sat up and started to vomit. A lot of it was just very thick blood.

" Oh my god!" Levis mom screamed. Both of Levis parents quickly put on some gloves and walked over to the table and to hold him down. The man went into a seizure and with in a minute his body slowly started to calm down then went limp. Levis parents stood by the mans side and then let go to see if the man gave any type of movement.

"Shit, please don't." Levis dad reached down and grabbed the mans wrist and tried to feel for a pulse . "Damn." He whispered under his breath. He then checked two more place but still found nothing. "Damn! No!" He screamed. He turned around and slammed his hands on the counter. Levis mom then walked over and comforted him. Everyone else stood in the living room watching what was going on. Nobody knew what to say. "Chris you and Tommy go get a blanket out of my room sense you two are closest." Chris put down the bowl of hot water and his gun by the sink. Him and Tommy then left to go get the blankets. With in seconds they were back with two blankets. They covered up the body and laid a blanket over the pile of blood the man had vomited. No one said anything. The room was silent except the movement of feet. The sound of breaking glass echoed through house. Everyone quickly looked at the window in the corner to watch the shelf start to fall. The shelf fell half way on the couch and slide down to the floor. In the window was a man hanging half way through.

"Oh shit." Chris blurted out. He realized he had left his gun across the room. He took off running for it. The man had pulled him self up and was crawling through the window. Three other guys where right behind him. "Levi shoot him before he gets in." Levi raised the shotgun, but didn't shoot. He started to shake and then lowered the shotgun. Chris knew what Levi was thinking. Chris quickly jumped over the counter and grabbed his pistol. "_They would kill... they would kill everyone if they get in." _He thought to himself. Chris quickly took the safety off and pulled up the weapon. By now the man had one leg in. The small room erupted with three loud shots. Chris shot three time hitting the man two times in the chest and one going through his neck. The man fell back knocking over the three men behind him. "Keem, Corey, and kemo pick up the shelf and make sure the window is blocked off completely." Chris ordered. All three of them quickly ran over to the window and picked up the shelf. They then leaned the couch into the shelf so it would be harder for the shelf to be knocked over.

"Everyone get into the car now. We are leaving. make sure everyone grabs there weapons." Levi's dad yelled out. Everyone quickly got there things and ran to the door that lead to the garage. " Chris, Levi give me the weapons." Chris walked over to Levis dad and handed the gun to him. Levi was still standing where he was at. Levis dad walked over to where he was at. "Levi... I know why you didn't shoot. It is a good reason but.. they would have killed everyone if you had given them a chance. Me, your mom, your sister and all of your friends. Trust me, life will always hand you hard decision. You always have a choice but the two main ones is either you run away and let those close to you get hurt or stand and face the problem with everyone else and make a difference in the outcome."

"I.. Its so hard dad. I hear what you are saying but its the life of a man. I just don't know if i can do it." Levi replied.

" I don't expect you to just make up your mind but I am sure you will make the right choice when the time comes. Right now we have to get everyone out of here and keep them safe." Levi nodded and handed his dad the shotgun.

Tommy and kemo was the first one to go into the garage. As soon they he opened the door the noise of what sounded like hundreds of fist hitting the medal garage door erupted from the room. They quickly ran to the car and opened all the doors. Kemo jumped in the back seat and leaned the side seat forward so that everyone else could get in the back. Keem, Corey, and Ruthie had come in next and jumped into the 2nd back seat of the car. Chris and Levi then got into the car sitting beside kemo. Tommy was about to get in, but then remembered that he didn't grab his sword; he had put it down in the computer room when he went to grab the blankets. Levis parents were coming out of the house when Tommy had ran past them. " I will be back in a minute, I forgot to get my sword."

"Hurry up, we don't have anymore time to waste." Levis dad said. Tommy ran into the house and ran into the room next to the kitchen and quickly grabbed his sword. He took off running but stopped short when he noticed that the table was empty. The man that had just died less then two minutes ago wasn't there. He slowed to a walk and looked down to see bloody foot prints leading off to the small hallway.

"Hello?" He watched as a shadow formed out from the hallway and walked toward him. The man stumbled out from the shadows and walked straight for Tommy. Like a train hitting a break wall a thought slammed into his head. " No, it cant be." He told himself._ "Why didn't I think of it before?" _He thought to himself. _"Its the same thing that happened at the movies. He was dead but came back to life. Its a zombie." _ All the trashy novels and cheap movies that he had read and watched had come true. Every scary story that he heard when he was a child came to memory He couldn't move. He was scared stiff, he had never been so scared in his life. The man had been about 5 feet away from him. He lifted his hands and stumbled further to Tommy. " _No, I cant let him get me_." The man stumbled to him and grabbed Tommy and pulled at him but before the zombie could get a good grip he shoved his sword into the mans stomach. It did little to slow the zombie down. Tommy put his hands on the mans shoulders and pushed him back. The man was stronger then Tommy had thought. He pulled his leg back and kicked the man in the stomach, making the sword go even deeper. The mans grip had loosen on Tommy. He took the chance to try to grab something from behind him, but he was to far from the counter to grab anything. He then turned back to the man and yanked his arms away. He took a step back and found himself slipping on the two broken cups that laid on the floor. One of his legs had flew into the air kicking the man in the chest, making him stumble back over the couch and slamming into the coffee table. Tommy stumbled backwards and slammed his head into the fridge.

Everyone was wondering were Tommy was at. Until they heard something from inside the house. Chris and Levi flew out of the car and ran into the house. When they went into kitchen they found Tommy knocked out, laying against the the fridge door. " What the hell happened." Chris yelled. He ran up to Tommy and sat down beside him. "Tommy wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up man. Shit! Levi go get your parents." Levi turned to run but stopped short. He looked into the living room and saw that the man they had help was getting up off the floor and was walking to them. He then knew what had happened to Tommy.

"This can't be._" Levi_ picked up his sword and took a few steps back. The man had finally gotten to his feet and was walking to him. Levi lifted his sword.

BOOM!

before Levi could do anything there had been a huge noise from the garage. " _Damn, was that the garage door?"_


	7. No Zombies Allowed In The Tree House

Levis dad was waiting in the car for Levi and Chris to get Tommy. He looked forward and saw that there garage door was still shaking. "_I hope the door holds long enough for them to get back." _He looked back and saw that the door had closed.

The sound of metal being bent against its will rang over the shaking on the garage door. Levis dad quickly looked forward an saw that one of the top bolts on the garage door had started to reach its limit and wasn't able to take the pressure of a hundred hands pushing on it. The bolt flew off the hinge and slammed against the car window. A spider web of cracked glass spread across the front window. _"Shit i need to go and get Levi and Chris before this door falls." _The door was only hanging from the top left bolt. The sounds of moans filled the room, sending chills down everyone's back. With in the minute a few zombies had already started to climb over the bent door. Levis dad jumped from the car and was at a half way run when the second bolt blew of its hinge. He jumped back into the car, not wanting to get hit by the stray object. The garage door fell forward, half landing on the hood of the car. It slid of with the loud screech of metal scraping metal. Zombies stumbled into the small garage. The first of them had fallen forward with the door, while the others quickly stepped over to get to the car. Corey and kemo jumped from there seats and slammed the doors shoot. The room quickly became small with all of the zombies pouring in. It didn't take long before the car had been surrounded by the rotting bodies. There already decomposing hands quickly made a rhythm as they slammed there fist against the car.

Levi was in the kitchen with the zombie making its way to him. He heard the loud scraping sound and wonder what the hell was going on. He kept his eye on the man that was walking to him. He still didn't want to kill anyone but knew he had to protect Chris while he helped Tommy. _" Wait, maybe we can just run around him. We can trap him and run to the garage." _Levi took a back step to Chris. " I got a plan. We can lour the man into a room and lock him in there." Levi whispered. Chris looked at Levi then at the man. His face had no emotion, nothing to explain what he was thinking. He walked past Levi with his sword by his side. He pushed past Levi and walked up to the man with his sword held high. When he got close enough he brought his sword down. He didn't take the time to look at what he did or he didn't want to take a look. He turned and walked back to Tommy. As he walked he heard the sound of a small thud then a larger thud after it. " What the fuck. You...you just killed him. He was a man just like me and you and you killed him without sympathy. How can you act like what you just did wasn't wrong. I had a plan that could have kept all of us alive." Levi yelled at Chris.

" He was trying to kill us. Yes, your plan would have been able to keep everyone alive, but at what cost. I know you cant kill someone, but what if Levi. What if you have no choice in the say. Also we both know what that thing was. We would be doing him a favor by not letting him walking around with out a soul, eating everything it comes across, like some kind of a monster. Levi I..." Three shots were heard coming from the garage. Then about five different shots where heard. Chris stopped talking and looked back at the garage door. " We need to hurry up." He looked at Levi and sighed. He bent down and picked up Tommy. " I need your help Levi." Chris said. Levi scowled at Chris and then bent down and grabbed Tommys' arm. The tossed his arms around there shoulders and started to make there way to the door. "Let me take a look before we go in." Levi grabbed onto Tommy while Chris walked to the door and listened for a second. He could hear clear moans and Levis parents shooting. "Stand back. I'm going to open the door." He swung open the door and four zombie stood in front of him. Chris's body froze stiff, his hand started to hurt because his grip on his sword tightened. The zombies slowly turned and started to make there way to him. Chris fought his fear and took a step back with his sword raised.

"Get down!" Chris looked over at the car and saw that Levis dad was standing up through the sun roof. He had the shotgun pointing at him. Chris quickly jumped back has Levis dad shot the four zombies. "Hurry up. Get in the car!" Chris nodded and went to go help Levi with Tommy. When they got back they found that the number of zombies had increased.

"There is know way we can make it in." Levi said.

"Theirs no way we can make it! Their are to many of them!" Chris yelled. Two more shots rang out and three zombies dropped. Every second there was another five or six zombies that would stumble in and with every reload that number added up quick. "_The noise from the gun shots are attracting more and more zombies. They are like fly's bugs being drawn into a bright light."_

"I got a plan! Meet us by the fence beside the tree house!" Levi yelled. Chris and Tommy quickly backed up and closed the door. With in seconds they could here the zombies slamming on the door.

Levis dad heard the door close and then quickly jumped back down into the drivers seat. He started the car and put it in drive. "Shit." He said to himself. He pulled down the e-brake and hit the gas. The car flew forward hitting and running over any zombies in there way. He reached the middle of the street and turned to the right, heading to the side of the house. He stopped and looked over to where the tree house was at. It hung in the tallest tree in there back yard. The tree grew close enough to the fence that the three could jump down into the bushes.

"Where are they at?" Levis mom asked. She turned around and saw that some of the zombie's were already coming.

"Look!" Kemo screamed. Levi was climbing up to the top of the tree house. When he got up he turned around and bent down. He came up pulling Tommy.

"What happened to Tommy!" Keem asked. After Tommy had been pulled up Chris was right behind him. Levis dad got up and pulled him self throw the sun roof. He turned and saw that the zombie behind him were still far off and there was only about 20 of them. He turned to Levi and Chris. "Both of you hurry!" Levi dad saw something moving from the street. He looked closer and saw that it was a massive group of zombie. There was at least 80 to hundred people and the group was so big that it would take up the whole street, blocking there only exit out. He looked down not knowing what to do. He turned to his wife and said..." Give me your gun and ammo."

"Alright. Give me a second." Levis mom replied. She grabbed the strap at her side and clicked the button that unlatched the poach around her waist. She then handed it to Levis dad. "What do you need this for?"

Levi laid Tommy down in the far left corner of the tree house. He heard his dad call him. Levi ran over to the little window and looked out. His dad was staring at something and then he dropped back into the car. Levi turned to the direction that his dad was looking into and saw a large group of zombies coming around the corner. "Shit!" Chris quickly walked over to Levi and looked out the window.

" Dammit. Its one bad thing after another. We have to hurry the hell up and get out of here." Chris said.

" There is not enough time to get Tommy down and are self's to get down there before the zombies reached the car." Levi said. Levi slammed his hands against the window and then opened his mouth to say something. He was interrupted when his dad popped out of the top of the car.

"Catch this." Levis dad yelled. He pulled his hand back and throw a small pack. Levi reached his hand out and caught the pack by its strap. "Levi, I am truly sorry for this son. I want to make sure that you know that I love you. Take care of your self and please make it to your uncles." Pain could be easily heard in his voice. He dropped back in the car and the car drove forward into the small gap that was left between the massive group and the fence. The car had swerved a couple of time's and yelling could be heard even after the car had drove about half a quarter of a mile. Levi and Chris stood there in disbelief. Chris backed away from the window until his back hit the wall. He slowly slide down the wall. He looked up staring at Levi and saw that he hadn't moved an inch.

"How...how can your dad just... he just left us here. He left us here to die!" Chris said with anger and confusion in his voice. He watched Levi and started to become more angry. He jumped to his feet and walked over to Levi. "How can you just stand there and say nothing. Your dad..."

"My dad did what he had to do!" Levi yelled. He turned to face Chris. " My dad did it because he had to save everyone else. If he would have stayed then it would have just been suicide. Killing him and everyone else. Yeah, we would have made it to the car but what then. We wouldn't be able to leave because of that group of zombies blocking the only exit out of or cult-de-sac..." He raised his hands and pushed Chris to the wall "... The only thing I hear from you is that you would have rather have everyone die then for us to stay here while everyone else has a chance to survive." Levis face had turned red. His body was shaking from anger.

Chris looked over at Tommy and then walked over to the ladder that lead up to the tree house. He sat down with his legs hanging out the tree house.

Levi watched Chris for a minute and then walked over to the window and sat down. He looked down at his hand and saw that he was still holding on to the bag his dad throw at him. He picked it up and tossed it to his right. He was so busy running away from everything that he hadn't realized how tired he was. He bent his head down and sighed running his hands throw his hair. He reached to his left and grabbed his sword, he always felt better when he had his sword, he laid it in his lap and then laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He almost instantly fell asleep.

_Levi vision was blurry. He woke up in his living room that had been trashed. He looked around to see if he could find out what had happened. As he took his first step, he found that his feet weighed almost to much for him to pick up. He could barely move and his eyes still hadn't cleared up. He blinked quickly and when he opened them up he was standing in someone else house looking throw the window. He saw his parents car and Chris and Tommy and then he saw himself hanging out the tree house. A group of zombies was standing in front of the car but they weren't moving. _

_A claw had dropped from the sky right behind the car and then slide forward cutting the cement like it was nothing and then it hit the car doing the same thing. "NOOO!" Levi screamed, but his voice was muffled by the window. He watched as everyone had jumped out of the car, except his little sister and kemo. "No, it cant be." Levi thought to himself. As everyone had gotten up and had regrouped to the middle of the street. He looked back to where he saw Chris and Tommy and himself. He saw himself jump from the tree house to the bush below. Then he saw that Tommy and Chris was going to jump but the same claw that had destroyed the car came back and slammed into the tree house. After it had run through the house two limp body's fell to the ground. "No, this just cant be happening!" He started to slam his fist against the window. His fist did nothing but shake it. He looked again and saw that the zombies had started to move toward everyone. His dad and mom was firing and Corey and Keem tried to the keep the zombies away as best they could. He turned back to his parents and they were gone. The crowed was to much for them and they were overrun. Before he could say anything he heard the screams of Keem and Corey as they where being eaten. Everyone had died except for himself. He watched as he got himself out of the bush and started to try to make a run for it. He was stopped shortly as one of the zombies had lunged and grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him. Levi kicked back and was let lose. Levi watched himself run straight toward the window he was looking from. He connected eyes with himself. He watched as he fell to the ground with his eyes still wide open. Levi slammed his fist in the window but again it did no good. He looked back at himself and saw that the zombies had already reached him. He kept slamming and slamming his fist but nothing more then a shake. He looked down and saw his sword laying at his feet. He quickly picked it up and pointed it toward the window. He saw that he had died and was now just food for the zombies. He slammed the sword in the window and a crack ran down the center. He did it once more and the window shattered. It opened up into a black vacuum.. Everything around him started to shake and then he was being sucked into the window. _

Levi opened opened his eyes and saw Chris sitting beside him. "Are you alright?" Chris asked.

"yeah, it was just a dream." Levi replied. He felt something run down his face. He reached up to his cheek and rubbed it off. It was a tear.

"You was screaming and shaking for about half and hour. You started to cry. Your face had become contorted, it looked... it looked as if you were being killed." Chris said. He looked at the ground and then back up at Levi. "I also wanted to say something else. While you was sleeping I was thinking of what you said. I had know right to say those things. I understand why your dad left us here. I was just being selfish."

"It's alright. I also understand how you felt." Levi replied. He looked around then turned back to Chris. "How long was I asleep?"

"I think about half an hour." Chris told him. "While you was asleep Tommy woke up and talked to me a little bit but said he had a headache and went back to sleep. He should be fine by morning." Chris added.

" Chris have you sleep at all this whole night." Levi asked. Chris nodded his head saying no. " Go ahead and get some sleep. I don't think i will get any sleep for the rest of the night." Levi told him. Chris wanted to say no but knew it would be a bad idea if he was to stay up all night.

" Alright." Chris answered "But if you need anything don't hesitate to wake me." Chris sat down in one of the corners and crossed his arms.

"Well talk about what we are going to do tomorrow. Or when ever Tommy wakes up." Levi said. Chris nodded his head and closed his eyes, sending everything in to darkness.


	8. Going Fishing

Tommy sat in the corner of the tree house, laying his head against the wall with his eyes closed. His head had stop hurting but every time he thought about the zombie that had attacked him in the kitchen he was able to feel the bump on the back of his head. "Shut the hell up." Tommy said under his breath. The one thing that kept reminding him that this was all not a dream was the constant moan of the zombies that roamed the yard below them. The number of zombies had doubled since they went into the tree house. Tommy figured it was because the zombies could smell the sweet taste of there flesh. At the thought of smelling things; first the smell from the zombies was unbearable but after a while he became use to it, but every time the wind would pick up the smell would become very strong. It really did remind him of rotten fruits and a mixture of very old moldy meat. Tommy looked over at the entrance and saw that Levi had finally fallen asleep. He noticed that Levi kept trying to keep himself awake but he would just douse off a minute later. Tommy started to remember what Chris had told him, about how they where left behind. When he first heard it he was very angry but then Chris helped him calm down. He actually felt sorry for him now. How could his own dad just leave him behind like that. He rolled his head to the left and found himself looking at Chris. He was in a heavy sleep, as if everything that had happened tonight didn't affected him at all. He then moved his eyes to look a little more in the corner were the shadows were the heaviest. He noticed a small black strap poking out. He squinted his eyes to see what it was and then leaned forward to grab it. He leaned back against the wall and studied the bag, he remembered that it was Levis mom handgun bag. He ripped open the bag finding a handgun and tons of ammo. He quickly pushed himself up and walked over to Chris.

"Chris wake up." Tommy whispered as he shook him. Chris looked up finding Tommy standing over him.

"What is it?" Chris yawned. Tommy opened the bag in front of him. Chris leaned forward and grabbed the gun. " I cant believe I forgot about this!" He looked over at Levi. "Levi, get your ass up." Levi quickly woke up and was already studying his surroundings. He looked over at Chris and saw what he was holding and saw the bag in Tommy's hands. He quickly pieced everything together in his mind. Levi got up and walked over to them. He looked at the gun and yawned.

"So how is this going to help are situation." He asked.

"What do you mean? Its a gun. Something that can make a path to get or ass out of this damn tree house. There is at least six or seven clips for it and around fifty spare bullets." Chris replied. Levi sighed.

"I am sorry for the smart remark. I guess i am still a little edgy from all the shit that is going on."

Chris looked up.

" Well you are right. Just because we have a gun doesn't mean that we can survive everything." Chris said.

"The first thing we need to do is make a plan that helps us get out of this place. We have to work with what we got and stay together. No bullshitting each other." Tommy told them. Levi and Chris both nodded in agreement. "Alright so now we need to make a plan. Does anyone have an idea?" Nobody answered right away. Chris had tossed around a few ideas but none ended well or couldn't be done. Levi walked over to the window and looked out. It was the first time he actually looked out and watched what was going on. Zombies had covered the yard of most of the houses and bodies were scattered all about the place. He looked down to see the remains of a couple of bodies that his father had killed. The sun hit his eyes and he squinted. When he opened them up he found himself looking at the shimmering water of the lake.

_"Lake... the lake!" _Levi thought. "Hey guys I have a idea. If we can make it to the lake, i think we may have a chance to get out of here."

"Yeah, and the guy a couple house over owns that boat and he always leaves it at the docks. We can sail away." Chris added

"OK, So how the hell are we going to get there and I hope that one of you guys knows how to drive a boat. Also, i don't know how we are going to start the boat in the first place without a damn key." Tommy complained.

"The boat is the kind that just needs to be started by pulling a string from the engine. " Chris answered.

"We still need to find a way to get there. We cant exactly jump down and make run for it, we'd be eaten before we took a few steps." Tommy said. Chris leaned back and laid his head back. He rubbed his face tried to wake himself up. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at the thick tree branches.

"Hey we can jump from tree to tree." Chris joked. He pulled himself forward and looked at Levi and Tommy. They was staring at him. "What? Whats wrong?"

"What you just said." answered Levi. Chris busted out in a laugh.

"Your really not going to consider that plan. I was just joking around."

"Yeah, but it is a good plan. I mean, look the branches are thick enough to hold are weights, one at a time, and the tree is close to the house. Then we can jump from the roof to the ground were its not to thick with zombies." Levi looked at Tommy and Chris. He saw that Tommy was considering it, but Chris was still doubting it. "What do both of you think."

"I actually think it is a good plan." Tommy replied.

"I don't know Levi. It a good plan, but... whatever lets just go with it. Nobody has a better plan and its not like we also have all the time we need." Chris pulled up the gun and unloaded the the clip and checked how many bullets were left. "Are both of you ready?" Levi stood up and walk over to his sword and picked it up. Tommy got up and start to walk, but stumbled over. "Hey Tommy, do you think you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I guess I still am a little dizzy. I will be alright though." He straighten himself out and picked up Chris's sword. Chris was still concerned and was going to ask Tommy more question but decided to let it pass. Chris put the gun back in the pack and held it out to Tommy. "Have you ever used a gun before?"

"Not really. I have only used a BB gun." Tommy answered.

"So I guess the best shoots are me and Levi." Levi looked down at his sword.

"You can use it. I will feel better with my sword." Chris grabbed the straps and rapped it around his shoulder. They three went ahead and gathered at one of the windows. Chris was the first one to climb out. He pulled himself up on the top of the tree house and then walked across the branch. Levi went next followed by Tommy. "OK, we have to jump down and take off running as fast as we can. I will take the lead and make a clear path for us. Both of you cut down anything that gets to close. Levi... I know its hard for you to kill one of these things, but for us to make it you have to kill anyone that gets to close."

"I know. Don't worry, I wont hesitate. I been thinking of all kinds of things all night." Levi replied. Chris nodded. He had nothing else to add. Chris jumped down. He scanned around and saw that none of the zombies had heard him. He waved his hands for them to come down. Tommy and Levi jumped down quickly and they were off. The three ran as fast as they could but as quietly as possible.

"Seems like we've been spotted." Tommy whispered. A group of zombies ahead of them started to shuffle their way. Chris pulled up the gun and aimed. The three closet zombies each had matching holes in there forehead. After the shots rang out moans erupted from all around them. The five minutes it should have taken them to run the half a mile took twenty. They were constantly running into groups of zombies that made them have to find a different route. They had to jump a couple of fences and climb over a few cars. The docks had a metal fence surrounding it with only one gate to use to get in. The gate was the only way in to the boats but the only thing that held the gate close was a lock and chain. Chris had to shoot the lock to get in but tried to lock the gate back by pulling the chain through the fence.

"We need to hurry up. There a large group of those damn things coming are way." Chris screamed. Levi quickly found the boat. All three of them jumped on and while Levi was starting the boat. The gate didn't hold off the mass group to long and they busted through with in seconds. Chris shoot as many as he could from a far while Tommy took care of anything that got to close to them.

"Levi hurry up. The group is getting closer!" Chris yelled. As if on command the boat roared to life.

"Hold on to something." Levi screamed. He hit the throttle and the boat flow forward only to be yanked back by the chains it was attached to. "Shit!" Chris stood up and fired quickly at the chain. He fired three times and hit right on the lock The boat took off in the water leaving the dock behind them.

"Damn that was a close call." Chris said while gasping for air. He walked were Levi was at and sat down in the passenger seat. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. Tommy was sitting down on the floor behind the two. "Hey Tommy are you doing alright."

"Yeah, just really shook up from all the running." Tommy replied. He sighed and stood up. "Well at least we are finally able to get out of this hell hole."

"Well maybe not guys." Levi said interrupting him. "We don't have that much gas left in the tank. We might have enough to make it but if we don't were going to be walking out of this town."

"Fucking shit! You have to be kidding me. So close to getting out and then something kicks us back in." Tommy yelled. He slammed his fist on the back window.

"He said we might not make it. We don't need to worry about it until we get there. At least were on a boat right now instead of walking through all that shit." Chris said with uneasy calm in his voice. For a while there was no noise, except for the motor of the boat. Chris had pulled out the gun and was reloading the clip's he had used. Tommy stayed on the floor keeping his sword close to him and Levi just drove the boat.

"Levi how much further?" Chris asked.

"Were about five minutes away." he turned and looked at Tommy smiling. "don't worry Tommy I'm sure we wont have to walk now." Tommy looked up staring up the river, trying to see if he could see a sign telling him that they were out of the city. He turned his head staring at the right shore bank. The further they went the less dense the swamp woods on the bank got. Before long the shore became a plain of tall grass. As he looked he thought he saw something. He did a short crawl to the other side of the boat and leaned his head over the side. There was two oversized dogs munching on a dead body. It was about a football field between him and the dogs but he could see them as if he was right next on to them. He felt a heavy shiver go down his back "SHIT!"

"You alright back there Tommy?" asked Levi.

"Yeah... yeah just a shiver." He pushed himself back at the other side of the boat and made himself as small as he could.

"Hey guys were almost there, just around this curve." Levi yelled. " I have been waiting for... this." As they rounded the curve they were able to smell the smoke. The towns dock had been calasped in the river. Tommy didn't care anymore. It seems that every time there was some kind of hope\ that they could get out there was a dark shadow there to destroy it.

"_Damn this fucking city." _Tommy thought to himself.


	9. Mans Best Friend

As the boat neared the docks the damage had become apparent. Most of the dock had fallen into the river. "So what do we do now?" Chris asked. Levi didn't say anything. He stood up and tried to get a better view of the damage.

"Damn, we are going to have to get off and try to find a way though the building." He sat back down and drove the boat closer. The smoke was thick and barely breathable.

"Guys look over there." Levi and Chris turned around seeing Tommy pointing over to the wall that blocked of the main highway to the banks of the river. "We could jump over that wall and see if there is any kind of way of getting out through by the roads."

"We have to first check out the docks to see if we can get out this way or at least see if we can find anything to use." Levi said. He pulled the boat to the shore and everyone got off. Chris grabbed the gun, while Levi and Tommy got there swords.

"Keep your eyes peeled out for anything that could be of some use to us." Chris said. They walked to the side of the building were the fire had mostly died down. Walking further in, they found bodies scattered every where. A couple of zombies where stumbling around. Some where burned so bad that it was almost impossible to tell if it was a man or a women. Chris raised his gun and was about to clear the room when Tommy pushed his arm down.

"Don't shoot just yet." The three watched as the zombies started to make there way to them. The floor under the shuffling undead creaked and then fell through. The zombies fell in the water and sank like a couple of bricks. "Looks like were going to have to jump over the wall to get out of here." The three walked out of the building and started to walk to the wall.

"What in the world are those?" Chris asked. About 2 football field away 2 over sized dogs were heading toward them .

"Run!" Tommy yelled. The three took off running. Tommy quickly took the lead with Levi and Chris right behind him. Chris looked forward and saw they where a good ways off from the wall. Turning he saw that the dogs had already covered about 50 yards. "S_hit, at this speed I don't think we're going to make it." _Chris thought. He pushed his legs harder then he had ever done. They had already ran half the distance to the wall. Tommy didn't want to look back, he didn't want the last thing for him to see is a mutated dog jumping at him. He just keep on pushing his legs to work. His legs started to burn from the lack of air they weren't getting When he reached the wall, he didn't even stop running. He jumped at the wall barley catching the the top.

"Levi, help Tommy I will hold the the these things back." Chris stopped at the wall and turned. He saw the dogs only about eighty yards away. He quickly pulled up the gun and aimed. As he looked down the barrel his body started to shake. One of the dogs was his. _" This can't be. How did he get so far out?" _He looked at his dogs seeing the tag around his neck had become tight. Muscle were bulging from every portion of it body. The only thing that remained of his dog was how one ear was always up straight and the other always bent half way. "_I have to. I have to kill them to save_ _us."_ Three shots rang out. The first two missed, only getting dirt in the dogs eyes. The third shot hit the first dog in the chest. The dog yelped and tumbled over in to the dirt, but as quickly as it fell it was up and running. Chris turned around seeing the Tommy was just about up. He put his attention back on the dogs and started to fire again. Firing five shot he killed first dog, but his dog was still running at them and wasn't slowing down for anything. By now it was only about twenty yards away. Chris turned around seeing that Levi and Tommy had already gotten up.

"Hurry up Chris!" Levi yelled. He ran toward the wall and jumped up. Levi and Tommy grabbed his arms and pulled him up. The dog was right behind him, it jumped up almost clearing it, but ended up a foot from the top. All of them quickly jumped down landing on the car below. They quickly scanned around them and then ran and hide behind a car. They waited for the dog to jump over. The dog could still be heard trying to get over. Its long claw trying to dig into the concert to climb up.

"I cant believe it. That was my dog. My own dog tried to kill us. Its infected body, dripping with blood... and the size of it..." Chris sighed.

"Looks like we are safe for now, but just in case we need to get out of here." gasped Levi. After they all got some of the breath back in them they headed off to where the highway should lead out of the city. There wasn't a person or even a zombie in site. There was only about ten cars that been left on the road. One car had a dead zombie inside. Blood smears covered the windows and strips of flesh hung on the dashboard of the car.

"I wish we could take one of thee cars, but I wouldn't touch them to save my life. There probably covered with the virus." They weaved through the cars making there way down the street. Levi was walking in the front and was first to see that the road was blocked off with gigantic barricades.

"Shit! They blocked off the road to!" Levi screamed. He ran over to the wall and started to look for someway to get by. Chris was right behind Levi. He looked up seeing how high the wall was. It was at least 3 stories high and spread across the whole road. He dropped his head, sighing.

"We aren't going to be getting out this way. We need to back track and see if we can find anything else. " Chris turned his back and started to walk to the the other way. Levi and Tommy stared at the wall for a little bit longer then they started to walk down the road. Chris was staring up at the clouds thinking. _"Damn everything is going wrong. It seems like we are going to have to fight even harder just to get out. The longer we stay in here the more dangerous it's going to get." _Chris pulled his head down and saw that they reached where they first jumped down. He couldn't hear his dog trying to climb anymore.

" I just hope we don't see any more dogs like that again." Tommy blurted out. He stared at the wall intently, hoping nothing would jump over it. " Just imagine, what ever transformed those dogs could do. What could it do to other animals?"

"Try not to think about it to much. Your just going to scare yourself more then we need. You need to just try to keep calm." Levi walked faster catching up to Chris. "So what do we do now? We both know heading this way leads to the city and that means it is going to be filled with zombies."

"Yeah, that's what I have been thinking about, but.. its are only way out that we haven't tried yet. Can't get out by the river or highway. So I was thinking of trying underground." Tommy had caught up by this time.

"Do you even know a way to get out by underground?" Tommy asked. "Also, do we even have enough ammo to get through the whole city?" Chris stop walking and looked down.

"Well I know that there are train track that run under the umbrella power plant factory. It is for employees only. My dad used it when we lived in the next town over. I pretty sure it is still in use, but I don't know where we can get any more ammo."

"Hey, there is a gun shop close by the post office. My dad use to go there and buy the ammo for his shotgun and this pistol." Levi added.

"Alright looks like we have are self's a plan. We need to stop by the gun shop first and then make are way to the power plant." Chris started to walk again. "So if I remember correctly we should be five blocks away from the shop." Chris pulled out his gun and started to fill the clip he had used. "It going to be long while before we get there. We need to prepare are self's for anything."

It took about 20 minutes until they reached the city. Right away the smell of rotten flesh and burning objects filled the air. The streets were crowded with abandon cars and bodies that have been half eaten. Zombies had covered most of the back alleys and some of the main roads. As soon as the zombies could sense them they would start to shuffle to them. Trying to save ammo they would run around any zombies that they could. After about two blocks in they were running down a main street when in front of them was a group of about twenty zombies that blocked them from going further. "We need to find a way around. We can go throw that bar." Levi pointed to a large three story bar. They quickly ran in and blocked up the door with a couple of stools and crates. With in seconds a mob of zombies had formed at the door.

"Where not getting through there anytime soon." Tommy told them.


	10. A little girls nightmare

After searching through the back room Chris found the back door. In front of the back door was a man sitting up against the wall in a pool of blood. Chris neared the man with his gun raised. He noticed that one of the mans arm was missing and he had a machete in the other hand and a shotgun that laid a couple feet from him. Chris lowered the gun and walked closer to the man. He looked at the back door and saw bullet markings. He looked around a bit and knelt down by the body. He didn't see any clear part marks or anything else that he might have got infected. He stood up when Levi and Tommy walked in. "Hey guys. Looks like we came too late to save him." Chris told them. "From what I figured he died from loss of blood. I highly doubt that he was infected; he would be up and walking by now."

"Do you think we should take his shotgun?" Levi asked.

"I don't see why not." Chris replied. He walk over to a shelf and picked up a rag and then walked over to the shot gun. He wrapped the rag around it and then picked it up and then set it aside. "We should block off this room with a couple of boxes before we do anything else. The three covered up the body with a tarp they found folded up in the room and moved the body out of the way. They then stacked boxes and crates up against the door and left the backroom with the shotgun. Chris found another rag and wiped it down with some hard liqueur. "You should take the shotgun since all you have is a sword." Chris told Tommy.

"I can't use a shotgun it would kick much to hard for me. So you take it and give me the nine mill." Chris pulled out the handgun and handed it over, along with the small pack with the ammo.

"Hey this guy must have had some kind of ammo, especially if he had a shotgun." Levi said. We should look around and see if he had any down here. He walked past Tommy and Chris and started searching through drawers and cabinets. Chris and Tommy went looking around also.

As Levi reached his fourth draw he found a small key with a sticker on it reading "USS". "Wonder whats this for." He asked himself. He put the small key in his pocket and went back to looking around and found he was at the last drawer of the row. It was the only drawer that had a key hole on it. Reaching down he pulled on it. "Dang!" The drawer was locked. He sighed and then reached into his pocket and pulled out the key he just found. He tried the key but it wasn't the right one. _"I bet the key would be in that guys pocket. Yeah like I am about to go digging through a dead guys pants."_ He quickly walked back to the first drawer and pulled out the small crowbar. He pushed in the crowbar at the top of the drawer and pushed down. The old wood didn't hold long against the pressure. He pushed the splinters away and then pulled the drawer out. He found in the far back a full box of shells and a few other items along with a picture of the man in the back with what Levi guessed was his family. Chris and Tommy had already made there way to Levi.

"Nice you found some ammo." Chris said. Levi picked up the box of shells and handed to him. Chris opened the box and found only a few shells were missing, with about twelve left. He flipped the box upside down and let the shells drop in his hands. Along with the shells a large folded up piece of paper dropped out. Chris picked it up and looked at it. Thinking it was just a manual on how to load up the shells he stuck it in his back pocket. Not finding anything more interesting Levi decided to look around some more. He went ahead and started to check around the shelf that held all the different types of alcoholic drinks. He grabbed one of the beers and held it up.

"Does one of you know how to make a Molotov?" Tommy smiled and grabbed the bottle from Levi.

"See first you take a cloth and stick it in the top of the bottle. Tip the bottle a few time letting the rag get wet and then you..."

"SHHHH!" Levi told him. Tommy quickly became silent. Levi put his hand around his ear. "Did y'all here that? It sounds like something is upstairs." Levi walked over to the door that lead up to the second floor. He listened and heard something being scraped against glass. Soon after he heard glass being broken. A girls voice was heard shortly after and then heavy foot steps running. "Chris Shot it down!" Chris picked up the shotgun and blew a hole where the lock was at. Tommy kicked down the door and they raced up to the top.

**20 Minutes Earlier..**

May was in her room hiding under her bed. She looked at her Pokemon watch seeing it had been a couple of hours since her father had gone down stairs to board up a few things and get a key to open up his safe. She remembered hearing her father scream in pain and wanted to go help him, but she was stiff with fear. She laid her head down thinking that only two days ago she was playing with her friends at her 13 birthday party. It was also the day that every thing seemed to go wrong.

Her mom had been late to her party. When she had gotten there her clothes were covered in blood. She said that when she was coming out the toy store with her present a man dove at her and started to bite her arm. She screamed for help and five guys came and threw the guy off of her. They all tried to hold him down but they all ended up with a bite mark or some kind of scratch. Her mom said that she had been okay but she had to lay down because she had a headache. It was only a hour or two later when her mother started to get even worse and they had to send all of her friends home. She remembered hearing her mom screaming and ran to her parents bedroom. Opening the door she saw her mom throwing up blood and her skin was starting to blister. Her father yelled at her to get out. May's eyes filled with tears when she started to think of what happened next. She didn't want to remember it but it was burned in her memories. It was about ten hours ago when her father had try to lock her in her room but she knew how to pick her own lock. After she heard her father walk away she unlocked the door and tip toed to her parents room. She sat by the door and listened. "I love you. Don't worry I will take care of May... I promise." She heard her father say. All she could hear of her mother was moans. She heard her father cock his shotgun. May stood up and started to bang on the door. She didn't know what her father was going to do but she knew it wasn't good. She banged as hard as she could but in the end all she heard was the shotgun go off and then her mother go silent. She ran to her room. She laid on her bed crying not knowing what to think off what just happened. Her father had come into her room and tried to comfort her but she push and punched him away. He told her he loved her so very much and that he was going to go work on blocking up the door. That was the last time she saw him.

"GO!GO! GO!" Mays train of thought was interrupted by the voice of someone running through the front door of the building. Her first thought was that the zombies outside had figured out how to open doors. She shuffled to her side and laid her ear on the floor. "Hurry close the door. Help me move this crate in front of it." It sounded as if a couple of people had come in. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She was happy to hear a noise that came from a living person rather then moans from zombies and the sound of the big monster that often went by her window. She wanted to meet them, but knew she couldn't trust just anybody to soon. She laid there for a few more minutes and listened to them for a little longer. She found that there was at least three guys. They sounded only a little older then her and seemed to mean no harm. Waiting a little longer she decided to go and meet them. She speared her hands out moving the candy wrappers out of her way. She pulled herself out from under the bed and got to her feet. She tip toed to her door and opened it as quickly as possible.

She squinted her eyes as the light from the room hit her eyes, spending so long in her room with out the light on made her use to the darkness. Blinking her eyes, she slowly let her eyes get use to the light. Her room opened up to a very large space of the second floor. It was mostly filled with boxes of things that her family hadn't used in a while. Keeping herself close to the wall she tip toed her way to the stairs. Half way through she came to the hallway that lead to the rest of the second floor. She stared at her parents room that was on the left side of the hallway. She looked down and took a deep breath. She lifted her head and turned back to opening at the stairs. She froze as she saw something flicking outside the window at the top of the stairs. It was the monster that kept passing by her window, like it was searching for something. The flicking she saw was from its long tongue. The monster put its head against the window and let its tongue lick the glass. The spikes on its tongue scarped the glass leaving cracks. As fast as lighting it wiped its tongue back and then sent it flying through the window. May couldn't move. she stood still screaming and watched as the tongue flew at her. It was as if it would have never end but a foot away it stopped and waved around in the air. May looked in amazement as the tongue stretched out a good fifteen feet.

_"Move! Move! MOVE!"_ Her mind screamed. She did a quick spin and ran back to her room. Slamming the door shut she ran to her closet. she yanked down all over her cloths and laid them on top of her self. she tried to make herself as small as possible. She heard her door bust down and the monster tongue and claws scrape against the floor. Hearing foot steps run up and stop short she figured that the guys down stairs had busted down the stairs door.

"What the hell is that!" one of them yelled. Shots started going off . The monster started to roar as the bullets started to hit it. May covered her ears and started to scream. She didn't want to think of what was going on. She tried to picture herself with her mom and dad sitting at home playing a board game. Her father losing and her and her mother laughing and teaming up, but they all had smiles across there face. The sound of her bedroom window breaking brought her back to reality. The shooting had stopped and a cool breeze from the broken window had floated through the room. May pulled down the t-shirt that covered her face and looked throw a crack to see who was in her room. Through the crack she could see three guys. The one with her father shot gun was very big and had brown skin. The guy that stood beside him held a pistol. He was very skinny and was very pale. The last one stood at the door. He held two dented swords and looked around the room with a stern face. The two closest to the closet started to walk toward her. May started to panic. She thought they were safe but she was to scared to really think straight. She just wanted to get out of there, to get away from everything. She picked her self up and put her hands on the door. She was going to try to make a run for it.


	11. Finding Safety

As Tommy and Chris got close to the closet they could hear something shuffling around. Both raised there weapons and got on the sides of the closet doors. Tommy grabbed the knob and was about to turn it when it spun in his hand and the door flown open. The door slammed Chris in the face knocking him back a few feet. A girl ran out of the closet. She pushed Tommy against the wall and ran past him, running for the door.

"Stop!" Levi dropped both of his swords and grabbed the girl by the arm.

"NOO, let me go now!" May threw her other hand back and tried to push Levi. He moved his head back and grabbed her hand. "Nooo! Please let me go." She struggled even more.

"Please calm down. Were here to help you." Levi spoke in the calmest and friendly voice he could. May slowly stopped struggling. She fell to her knees and lowered her head. Levi let go of her hands letting them fall to her sides.

"I am sorry." She spoke. She started to cry. Felling sorry Levi knelt down beside her.

"No, no. It's okay. I understand." May looked up. She lunged at Levi grabbing him around his neck. She started to cry even harder. At first he was surprised but then put his arms around her comforting her. Tommy and Chris got up and watched. Chris was rubbing his forehead were the door had hit him.

_"Levi, Levi."_ Chris thought to himself. He always knew Levi had a soft spot for helping people. He would always comfort someone or put himself in harms way to help someone.

"Okay. That's enough crying." Levi pushed May a little off him. She wiped her eyes and looked at Levi. "Are you okay now?" May smiled a nodded her head. "So why don't you tell me your name."

"May." She spoke softly.

"That's a cute name. My name is Levi. These are my two friends Chris and Tommy." Both Tommy and Chris waved at her. Levi was trying his best not to relate anything to what was going on. "Okay lets go set down somewhere." Levi got up and walked May out of the room. Tommy followed Levi and may out of the room. Chris had turned around and picked up the shotgun. He had tossed it across the room when he was hit by the door. It landed under the bedroom window. He bent down and picked it up. As he did he saw something outside. He reached his head out and looked down.

"What the heck." He looked at the paved road below and saw nothing. The monster that they shot wasn't there. The only sign that it had hit the ground was the gigantic crater on the sidewalk. Looking to the left he saw claw marks in the road that lead off further down the city. Chris stared at this for a while. He grabbed his shotgun tighter and walked out of the room. Finding his way to the where Levi and Tommy was, Chris hurried to tell them what he saw. "Hey guys."

"Shhhh. don't be so loud." Levi barked. Looking past Levi he saw that May had fallen asleep on the couch. Levi pointed over to a small table that seemed to be a kitchen.

"Right after I sat her down on the couch I turned to talk to Tommy and when I looked back she was sleeping."

"Wow for her to be that tired she must have been hiding here for a while." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Also I am guessing that the guy down stairs is related to her." Tommy whispered. Chris put his arm out.

"Guys we need to board up this place fast." Chris whispered. Levi and Tommy looked at him. "That big monster thing we thought we killed. Well it's not dead." "What the hell do you mean it's not dead?" Tommy screamed.

"That... that... monster isn't out there on the ground. That thing survived and now it is probably out there waiting for us." Chris told them. Tommy sighed and ran his hands throw his hair.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just sit around and let it come for us."

"Well I did see a couple of pieces of boards and a nail gun. Looks like when the father was done down stairs he was going to board up that door and then lock them self's as far as they could from the ground." Levi said.

"Well we need to get started on at least boarding that door up and check around this place to see if we can find anything we can use." Both Chris and Tommy both nodded in agreement.

"Levi and I will board up the door. While you go and get a head start on checking out the rooms." Chris and Levi walked away and headed to the hallway to start boarding up things. Tommy sat down for a few seconds. He decided to go check out the door across the room first. Walking across the room he reached the door. Before he opened the door he started to hear a faint whistling sound. He leaned in hearing that it was coming from the room. Opening the door slowly the door a wave of cool air brushed across his sweaty face. He walked in and closed the door.

It was a small room. It reminded him of a din. The cool air had come from an open door that connected the din to a small outdoor patio. He walked over to close the door but his eyes caught sight of what the city now looked like. He took a step outside. It was as if he stepped into a different world. Looking over the city it was like a dark blanket was laid over the city, as if the apocalypse had finally struck the earth. All the sounds that a normal city should have wasn't there. The honking of angry drivers was replaced with screams of people trying to survive and the thousands of moans that cut the screams off. The bright light that was given off by streetlights and rooms from the buildings was now made by burning fires. The air carried the smell of smoke and the smell of dead skin of the rotting corpses that covered the city. Coughing he walked back into the small din. Closing the door he started to look around the room.

The floor was covered in sheets of newspapers. On one wall was a couple of shelf's that held a vast amount of books. Most of them was almanacs or of intellectual subjects. He skimmed through each shelf, but didn't find anything interesting. He turned around and looked on a small coffee table. There he found a cigar that had burnt out and a Zippo lighter. "Dang this is really nice." He rolled it over in his hand and then put it in his back pocket. He walked past the table and over to a glass case shelf. There he found a half a dozens glass figurines. Dolphins and other girlie thing had been on the top shelf the next held a couple of soldier figure's and on the third shelf that was about chest level, was three chess boards. Two had a tinted green and the middle chess board had a red tint. Leaning in he pulled one of the chess pieces off the red chess board. He saw that the red tint that was on it was gone. He put it back on the board and the tint came back. _"What is going on here?" _grabbed the chess board and pulled it off the shelf. A red light was shining bright behind the shelf making the board seem as if it had a red tint to it. Grabbing the shelf he tried to move the shelf. The shelf slide across the rug. The bottom of the shelf had small wheels that was covered by a piece of the board. He moved the shelf against the bookshelf. He found that it was a large safe that was about three feet wide and three feet up. The shelf had covered it perfectly. The safe was locked by key. Studying it for a little longer he decided to go ask May if she knew how to open it.

Putting the things back tommy walked out of the room. He quickly walked over the couch and saw that May was still asleep. He decided to let her sleep. Tommy walked over to Chris and Levi. "Are y'all almost done with that?" Chris turned around wiping sweet from his face.

"We still got a couple of boards to nail in." Chris told tommy.

"Well in any case. I found a safe in one of the rooms."

"Alright! Well check it out after nailing this in. In the mean time keep looking around for more stuff."

"Alright." Tommy was between two doors. He decided to go through the one on his left. Opening the door he found a small stair case leading up. _"I guessthis goes to the roof."_He told himself. He closed the door and walked over to the next room. Walking up his nose started to tingle. There was a musty smell coming from the room. Grabbing the door knob he found that it was locked. He turned to Levi to ask him if he should try to get in but was interrupted by May screaming at him.

"NOO! don't go in there" She yelled. She ran to the door and spread her arms out in front. "You cant go in there. Please don't" Quickly pulling back Tommy was staring at May.

"Alright. Alright. I wont go in there. I am really sorry that I tried to." She stared at Tommy for a couple of seconds.

"Its okay as long as you don't try it again."

"you got a deal. Come on lets go back to the couch." Tommy and May walked back to the couch and sat down. Chris and Levi was on the last board. They quickly nailed it to the wall and walked over to were May and Tommy was sitting at.

"Dang that was a work out. May do you have anything to eat or drink?" Levi asked. May got up and went to a small cabinet and pulled out two bags of zafts potato chips and then got a couple of drinks out of the fridge.

"This should be okay to eat." She told everyone. Everyone sat down at the couch and started to eat. Everyone wanted to just take in the silence for a while.

"So how are we doing on ammo?" Levi asked.

"Well I got about three shells left."

"I still got about two clips to use." Tommy said. Laying his pistol on the table.

"We are really out of luck if this is all we got to go on. I cant even use those swords anymore, because there so dented."

"I really don't think it was good to use them in the first place. When you kill something the blood stays on them and it gives more of a chance to get infected." Chris told Levi.

"Well it is the only thing I had to use and now I have nothing." Tommy looked up.

"I totally forgot. I found that safe in that room over there. It needs a key to open it up though."

"That is my daddy safe. He went down to look for the key." Levi took the key out of his back pocket.

"Is this the key." May leaned in and looked closer. Her face lit up.

"Yeah! I think that's it." Levi got up.  
"Tommy show me where its at." Everyone quickly got up and followed Tommy. Everyone had the same thought running through there heads. Hope.


End file.
